I am the Doctor
by Annaluna9901
Summary: Nanami Haruka has been having strange headaches recently paired with what sounds like someone whispering in her head. she hides it the best she can not want to worry her friends, but when a strangely familiar figure appears on screen threatening the human race, the headaches become so unbearable even holding her old pocket watch doesn't seem to help anymore.
1. Chapter 1 - The pocket watch

Ever since Starish, Quartet night and HEAVENS performed on the same stage during their competition, they have been in such high demand to be put together for almost every performance. It has gained huge global interest and earned millions of dollars worldwide. Nanami Haruka is currently watching their latest performance with as much awe as ever towards her beloved friends.

Haruka POV

Its just as amazing as ever, I can never get bored of watching all of them shine like this! As I gaze in awe of my friends, the strange lulling pain in the back of my head started again. Its been happening a lot more recently, and I can swear I can hear a sort of whisper inside my head. I better not tell anyone though, they would just think I'm crazy. I try my usual tick of rubbing my old broken pocket watch to settle it. Seems to distract me enough. Everyone else thinks it just looks weird but I think its beautiful, even if it doesn't work I've had it my whole life, I can't just separate from it.

Its on to the last song, everyone is on stage singing a song that I composed for all three groups together, and it seems to be very popular amongst the fans, I'm so glad!

Narration

As Haruka continues to watch the final song, the screens start to shake and flicker as do the lights around her clearly unsettling those around her who begin to mumble about what could be happening. Nanami believes it must just be some sort of glitch until the screen changes to a strange yet somewhat familiar creature that causes the pain in her head to rise as does the ferocity of the voices.

On stage POV

Everyone on stage watched in confusion and in some cases fear at the strange potato like creature on the screens syo "h,hey.. what the heck is that thing?" asked syo the usually loud and proud individual seems clearly weary if not scared at what is on screen. "for goodness sakes syo, its clearly just some advert for a new sci fi film or something." Stated the cool as ever ai. "well surely they would tell us something about that right!?" the creatures voice then boomed through every speaker in the stadium and every television and radio that was working on planet earth. "citizens of Earth Known by the classification of Humans, We of the glorious sontaran empire have come to eradicate your filth from this planet. You have approximately twenty-four hours left to live. However, you should rejoice! Knowing that your demise will serve in the glory of sontah. Sonta-HA!" Ans with that the transmition disconnected. And panic ensued.


	2. Chapter 2 - Running

**I know there's only like one person that has seen this, but just wanted to say sorry for the long delay. Hopefully, I can upload more frequently since these are only short but I do have a story somewhat in my head, so it should be easy to type this. Just part-time jobs and everything else.**

After the initial shock from the transmission, everyone in the stadium went into a screaming uproar, they were all pushing to get to the exit. Reiji still on stage was trying his best to calm the audience down. "Everyone! Please calm down and leave the premises slowly and safely! It's probably just some elaborate prank or something!" As soon as he said this, however, he was proven wrong when A giant spaceship starts flying above the stadium. "HOLY- GUYS! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Yamato as he tried to hear the rest of the singers off stage "but the fans!-" started Eichi "Are being taken care of by the staff here! We have done what we can warning them to take their time! Now we have to get out of here ourselves!"

Everyone runs backstage and notice Haruka Running towards them trying to shout at them. "Nanami!? Are you okay!?" everyone surrounds the uncomposed composer with worry waiting for her to catch her breath. "we have.. to leave… right now! The Aliens! Their in the building!" everyone has a sudden moment of panic before running with haruka to the nearest exit.

As they run down the long tight corridors of the waiting rooms and backstage area they hear strange lasers firing along with running and screaming. "guys quick! The exit!" screams Otoya. As everyone is making their way towards the door, it flies off its hinges in a huge explosion and more of the small potato men with guns stride in shooting aimlessly. "SHIT! GUYS RUN THIS WAY!" They all start to sneak down a different corridor. Ai who was one of the last to slip round, however, had a gun pointed straight to him. Haruka stares wide-eyed in worry realization hitting her "AI SENPAI! LOOK OUT!" She yells as she violently pushes ai out the way and down the corridor.

Ai looks up after the shock of being pushed and everyone else looks back out of worry. Only to have the worst possible outcome for each and every one of them. They all stared wide-eyed as they saw their beloved composer Nanami, crumbled to the floor with a large pool of blood beginning to form around her motionless body.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wounded

Reiji and Camus were the first to run to Haruka, Camus held her in his arms using his knee to prop up her torso with his hand on the back of her neck as reiji tapped her face gently coaxing her to stay awake "kouhai chan!? Hey, I need you to look at me can you do that?" luckily the aliens seem to have been distracted down another hallway as they could be heard laughing heartily while shooting at other people. Camus swiftly Picks Haruka up bride style "We don't have a lot of time! We need to get her to medical attention now!" as everyone runs behind camus they stare at nanamis motionless and heavily bleeding body with wide and fearful eyes. No… no this can't be happening! Not again! Not to her! Thinks a distressed Otoya trying to run while almost having a panic attack and crying at the same time, he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over to see Tokoya looking just as messed up as he imagined he did.

Finally, they safely made it to an exit and found the rest of their party waiting in the minibus, tomochika is the first to notice them so runs up to them happily thinking they are all okay until she sees the rest of the guys in a serious panic. As they get closer, she notices her best friend limp and bloody. She couldn't help but let out a blood curdling scream seeing her best friend like this which notified the teachers to the situation. Everyone's favorite pink haired crossdresser who is usually sweet and cute suddenly became the most intense and somewhat manly person there. "Everyone into the bus now!" everyone lets camus in first, the teachers gasp noticing how bad the wound is "Okay, does anyone here now emergency medical treatment!?" he shouts, Eichi quietly perks up at this "um,yes! I know a little!" as he shuffles closer to camus Natsuki shakily shuffles to get the emergency medkit he knows they have stashed away. Eichi stares and starts shaking from worry noticing how serious the wound looks, he checks for a pulse. Its still there, but only barely. "pass me the towel from the kit! Quickly!" he shouted, Natsuki did so and he pressed it hard against her wound causing a small movement from nanami and an extremely weak whimper of pain "she's regained consciousness!" he shouts to everyone, they all then gasp in delight. "Nanami! Oh my gosh! Your gonna be fine my princess! Your gonna be fine!" says a relieved and still crying Cecil. Nanami looks around the bus weakly "try not to talk okay Nanami? Its going to be fine" said Ringo senpai in a very calm and almost fatherly way as he patted her head gently.

The hospital was too far away and probably already filling up with victims from the attacks, however luckily, they had a hospital ward in the mansion as requested by shinning in case any of his employees were to get hurt, after all the entertainment industry has been known to have its accidents. It also made it a lot easier to hide Ais lab where he would receive frequent check-ups and recharges.

Upon arriving at the mansion everyone was leaving the bus with hope once again since she was just conscious after all their composer is a fighter! There is no way anything like this could happen to her leaving her.. gone. The last of heavens left, Ringo sensei was just getting out of the door to give room for eichi and Camus when he heard a noise that caused everyone to pause where they were in a sudden moment of fear. They all heard eichi gasp, followed by silent crying and then unsteady breaths from Camus which was very, very unlike him. Ringo slowly turned his head with wide exasperated eyes, to see Nanamis body lying limp in Camus arms and her eyes slightly open and glazed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Regenerate

Only moments later was nagi heard screaming with tears streaming down his face, his legs buckled under him. The entirety of starish stared at the motionless body of their composer, unable to move, unable to think. Just looked at her with wide eyes tears streaming down them. Natsuki was the first to fall. "no,no,no,no,no! this cant be real! None of it!" he said between hitched breaths. His small best friend clinging onto his shoulders so tightly it would bruise. Tomochika was crying in the arms of hyuuga sensei as camus with the help of Ringo sensei and Eichi lifted Harukas body out of the minibus. Ringo was silently crying as he took hold of her so camus could get out. He pulled her to his chest shaking, and collapsed to his knees "Im so sorry little one, its my job as your teacher to protect you… and yet.." Shinning holds his shoulder in support "Ringo, there was nothing else we could have done for miss nanami. She will know that we tried our best.

That was it, hearing Nanamis name being used in the past tense broke everyone. Starish fall to the ground crying their hearts out as do Heavens. Even Quartet night are crying for their precious kouhai. As this happens however, nanamis arm drops and her pocket watch falls out of her hand. "w,what?" said Natsuki who was eye level with it from falling to the ground. As it hit the floor the button on the top seemed to have been pressed and it opened instantly. "I thought she said that it was broken? So you couldn't open it?" natsuki thought. However this thought was quickly overruled as he saw something amazing. A bright golden light whisped out of it and flew towards nanamis mouth. "everyone! Look!" at his sudden excitement everyone looked at nanami hoping that it meant they were somehow wrong. Instead, through glazed eyes from the amount of tears they notice the bright light enter nanamis mouth. "what the heck was that!?" Asked a confused syo. Everyone jumped back a little when they saw nanamis body begin to shine a golden hue just like the light that entered her. Ringo, suddenly worried gently put her down and walked away a phew steps. As others tried to go near her to see whats happening he shouted "stay back! We don't know that this is! It might be something the aliens did to her!" after ringo shouts this the light completely envelopes nanamis body causing it to convulse slightly. As she relaxes the light fades and then exits her mouth with a faint whisper of a breath.

Everyone waits confused, staring at nanamis body for what feels like an age hoping. Praying that that was a miracle. And to everyone's absolute delight her eyes flutter open.


	5. update!

**Hey, just to let anyone know who is confused about this. I have just uploaded the first full story of my crossover fic of the doctor as a separate story. what I uploaded was originally just a rough cut but I ended up deciding to use it as the actual fanfic since I read through it all and it sounded okay in my head (mostly) so I thought why not since I didn't want to rewrite everything but longer lol. I may write a continuation. Its usually just when I'm in a super doctor who mood since I'm waiting for the 13th doctor! Anyway, if anyone finds this and wants to read to the end of this story then by all means! Its as a separate story in my account.**

 **Oh! and happy series 11 trailer day a phew days ago! it got me so exited!**


End file.
